Evil Barney and Fire Bolt Escape from the Armistice Day Storm of 1940 and Gets Grounded
Plot Evil Barney and Fire Bolt got grounded for escaping from the Armistice Day Storm of 1940. Transcript Evil Barney: "Well. Now it's a great time to escape from this horrid blizzard in 1940. Don't you agree, Fire Bolt?" Fire Bolt: "Yes. So we can get serious revenge on Jack Loves Disneyland, Dylan Priest, and the good Warren Cook. We will teleport 1940 to 2019." [ Evil Barney and Fire Bolt vanished from the terrible blizzard of 1940. ] (When Evil Barney and Fire Bolt escaped from the Armistice Day Storm of 1940. And guess what they just did?) Evil Barney: "Ha! (20x) We made the PBS Kids VHS opening to Tom and Jerry: It's Greek to Me-Ow! from 1945. Real, not fake." [ Dylan Priest came running towards Evil Barney and Fire Bolt. ] Dylan Priest: "Evil Barney and Fire Bolt. I heard that you two had a chance to escape from the Armistice Day Storm of 1940. What else did you both do besides that?" Fire Bolt: "Ummmm. We...made...a...PBS...Kids...VHS...opening...to...Tom...and...Jerry: It's...Greek...to...Me-Ow!...from...1945...Real...not fake." Dylan Priest: (angry in a laser sound effect) "Evil Barney and Fire Bolt! Tom and Jerry: It's Greek to Me-Ow! is made by MGM and Loews Incorporated in 1961, not PBS Kids in 1945. That's it! You two will be grounded for 19 weeks. You two will have punishments from my favourite friends!" (After Dylan Priest called his favourite friends to teach Evil Barney and Fire Bolt a serious lesson!) YankeeDude5000: "I'm YankeeDude5000. I can't believe that you two made a fake VHS opening. You both know that doing those stuff could get your YouTube account terminated. And you two will end up in court." WeatherStar4000Video: "I'm WeatherStar4000Video. And also, Evil Barney and Fire Bolt. Tom and Jerry: It's Greek to Me-Ow! came out in 1961, not 1945. And it's made by Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer and Loews Incorporated, not PBS Kids. You two should be ashamed of yourself for what you two did." Jack Loves Disneyland: "I'm Jack Loves Disneyland. You two are considered to be one of the worst clones of Barney and Friends in the history of GoAnimate and Vyond." Nitro G: "I'm Nitro G. You two are in big (10x) trouble with everybody in Hollywood, California thanks to your fake PBS Kids VHS openings." Michael Squish Yeti 89: "I'm Michael Squish Yeti 89. You two will lose your memories from everything that is made by PBS Kids until you both learn not to make fake VHS openings anymore." Steve: "I'm Steve from Blue's Clues. You two are not going to see your friends anymore. Why? Because they are still grounded." Winnie the Pooh: "I'm Winnie the Pooh. I can't believe you two had escaped from the Armistice Day Storm of 1940." Warren Cook: "I'm the good Warren Cook. Evil Barney and Fire Bolt, you two will be doing homework that is not made by PBS Kids everyday until you two graduate." Anthony Abate: "I'm Anthony Abate. And Peter Pan: Adventures in Never Land for the PlayStation and the PC is the only video game that is not made by PBS Kids that you two can play from now on." Skyler Hawkins: "I'm Skyler Hawkins. And there will be no PBS Kids TV shows, no PBS Kids games, no PBS Kids related stuff, no PBS Kids clothes, no PBS Kids music, no PBS Kids DVDs, and nothing made by PBS Kids." Jake: "I'm Jake, Skyler's girlfriend. And there will also be no Barney and Friends, no Arthur, no WordGirl, no Caillou, no Dinosaur Train, no Peg + Cat, no Daniel Tiger's Neighbourhood, no Mister Roger's Neighbourhood, no Reading Rainbow, no Nature Cat, no Super Why, no Cyberchase, no Sesame Street, no Thomas and Friends, no Boohbah, no Between the Lions, and no other TV shows made by PBS Kids. Except that you both will only watch is the UK version and the 2015 reboot of Teletubbies." Alvin Hung: "I'm Alvin Hung. And you two will be forced to watch baby shows like Blue's Clues, Dora the Explorer, Team Umizoomi, Bubble Guppies, Wallykazam, PAW Patrol, Little Bill, Shimmer and Shine, Nella the Princess Knight, Wonder Pets, Max and Ruby, Peppa Pig, Ben and Holly's Little Kingdom, Ni Hao Kai Lan, Little Charmers, Mickey Mouse Clubhouse, Mickey and the Roadster Racers, Sofia the First, My Friends Tigger and Pooh, The Book of Pooh, Little Einsteins, The Adventures of Abney and Teal, Postman Pat, Brum, Rosie and Jim, Tots TV, Twirlywoos, Woolly and Tig, Spot, Clangers, Hilltop Hospital, Engie Benjy, Fun Song Factory, PJ Masks, Bear in the Big Blue House, and other baby shows not made by PBS Kids." Mr. Dike: "And I'm Mr. Dike. And also, kids, primetime shows and classic cartoons like Total Drama, The Amazing World of Gumball, Looney Tunes, Merrie Melodies, Flip the Frog, Happy Harmony, Tom and Jerry, Silly Symphony, Phineas and Ferb, Star vs. The Forces of Evil, Kim Possible, Good Luck Charlie, SpongeBob SquarePants, Rugrats, Rocko's Modern Life, Hey, Arnold!, Tiny Toon Adventures, Foster's Home For Imaginary Friends, The Simpsons, Family Guy, American Dad, South Park, Beavis and Butthead, Futurama, King of the Hill, Horrid Henry, and other shows not made by PBS Kids." Alvin Hung: "We will donate all your stuff made by PBS Kids to the local charity shop, and you two are not getting them back until you two are ungrounded." Jake: "You two will watch Paramount and Nickelodeon shows and movies from now on." Skyler Hawkins: "You two will also watch Disney shows and movies from now on as well." Anthony Abate: "You two are here by being forced to watch movies, TV shows, play video games, and listen to music made by Disney, Metro-Goldwyn-Mayer, Lionsgate, DreamWorks, Warner Bros., Turner Broadcasting System, Cartoon Network, 20th Century Fox, Paramount, Nickelodeon, CBS, New Line Cinema, Comedy Central, and other companies from now on." Warren Cook: "The only fast food places that you two can go to are: McDonald's, Wendy's, Carl's Jr., Jack in the Box, and other fast food places related to Coca-Cola." Dylan Priest: "I agree with all the people who spoke to you two. Now, go to your rooms while I tell your fathers about this." Evil Barney: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH!" Fire Bolt: "WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHH!" The End.